El Niño
by WeeBarbie
Summary: El Experimento. Edward's POV.


**EL BESO**

Una mugrosa araña me camino por el hombro cuando estaba escondido en el armario de las escobas. No la quite de allí, pues esa seria mi única amiga después de que me tocara hacer el experimento con _Swan._

_Swan_, la niña torpe que se caía sin ninguna razón, la hija de una de las amigas de mi mamá. Eso era lo único que esa niñita prematuramente vieja significaba para mi... al menos antes de que me tocara besarla. Asco.

¿Quién dijo que yo estaba de acuerdo en besar a una niña por un experimento? Me había conformado con poner que "No" en el papelito con la seguridad de que mis amigos tendrían sentido común y los cuatro traidores habían puesto que si... ¡Hasta Jacob! Que con sus dos insoportables hermanas sabía que las niñas eran horribles. Tan delicadas, tan chillonas. De Newton si me lo había esperado... puesto que hay veces que parece más niña que una propia, como cuando grito como loco cuando Emmett y yo le habíamos puesto una cucaracha en el almuerzo.

Reí entre dientes ante el recuerdo y mi amiga la araña salto a la pared asustada. Emmett... él macho del grupo también se moría de ganas de besar a una chica, me lo había revelado el día anterior en recreo, cuando todos los demás estaban en el baño. ¿Y Jasper? La mente maestra de nuestro grupo también se había cambiado de bando, pues no podía parar de hablar de Alice un solo segundo.

Arg, amor.

La puerta del armario se abrió y aunque intente hacerme invisible, el conserje me miro con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Intentas escaparte de clases, niño?− gruño el tipo mirándome con odio.

Desee que olvidara de repente la broma que le habíamos echo la semana pasada, cuando le robamos la estopa y... bueno, no era momento para recodar cosas así si no quería morir de la risa en ese momento.

− Hey John, déjame esconderme aquí ¿Vale?− dije lo más amigablemente posible.

− ¿Y le dirías a la directora quien fue el que le quito las bisagras a la puerta, niño?− pregunto rabioso. Eso era un no por descontado.

Reí entre dientes de nuevo y negué con la cabeza.

− Casi pierdo mi trabajo por eso, pequeño diablillo...

Me tomo por el hombro y me paro bruscamente, ya yo estaba acostumbrado a que me tratara así.

− Y dime, Cullen, ¿Por qué te escondías?

¡Ja! ¿En verdad creía que se lo iba a decir? Calle esperando a que dijera algo mejor mientras caminamos por los pasillos del colegio.

− ¿Hiciste algo malo?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole maliciosamente de esa forma que sabia que los demás pensaban que ocultaba algo.

− ¿Acaso te escondes de una persona?

Volví a negar.

− ¿Una niña, quizás?

Creo que la cara se me descompuso por una fracción de segundos y John no noto, pues me sonrío con sus dientes amarillentos.

− Valla valla... así que el pequeño diablillo encontró la horma de su zapato.

− ¿Qué dices, John? ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?

Intente hacerlo parecer un loco, pero el conserje era muy listo... Antes creo que había sido de la marina o algo así.

El me miro inescrutable, pero antes de decir algo ya habíamos llegado al salón y este abrió la puerta mirándome con desprecio.

− No quería entrar a clases− dijo el conserje− lo encontré entre las escobas cuando iba a limpiar el salón audiovisual, no me ha querido decir por qué.

_¡Genial!− _pensé sarcástico−_ Ahora le debía una a John._

− A su puesto, Cullen− dijo el profesor mirándome desaprobatoriamente... como casi todos los hombres del colegio y algunas mujeres, pero algunas nada más. No estaba seguro de por que, pero cuando sonreía ya todas me amaban. Iugh.

− Maldito c...− murmure mientras me sentaba, quizás el profesor me escuchara y me mandara muy lejos de allí.

Pero no lo hizo, este definitivamente era el peor día de mi vida.

Automáticamente al sentarme, voltee a mirar a Swan, costumbre que se me había pegado hacía poco por quien sabe que cosa. La mire mal intentando descargar alguna rabia contra ella, pero me saco la lengua y volteo el rostro molesta. Sonreí ante su desagrado, quizá si no fuera una niña chillona, me cayera bien.

Había una fuerza superior a mi que me hacía voltear la mirada hacía ella una y otra vez. Cuando ella también me estaba mirando, le hacía mofas y respondía a sus insultos no verbales. Sencillamente era muy divertido hacerla rabiar.

A la hora del almuerzo la perdí de vista, pero intente no preocuparme por eso y empecé a molestar a mis "amigos" con la intención de que cambiaran, no pensé que sería difícil, pues todos se morían de ganas de experimentarlo ellos mismos, pero aun les quedaban reservas de dignidad como para fingir que no querían. No almorcé, pues tenía el estomago echo nada... demasiado asco para mi. Podía soportar mil cucarachas, pero un beso, ¡Nunca!.

Ya mientras caminábamos hacía el castigo y las amenazas no sirvieron, pase al soborno, aunque era más un ruego que otra cosa. Las niñas nos acompañaban en silencio, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar a Swan.

− Cambiemos de lugar, Jazz− dije jalándole la manga a Jasper− Y te daré el libro de Egipto que tanto te gusto en mi casa ¿Recuerdas?

− No− dijo el aludido como si nada ¡Yo sabia que se moría por ese libro!

Voltee a los demás y lo intente de nuevo.

− Quien se cambie conmigo le regalo mis cómics de Spiderman.

Nadie dijo nada.

− Y mi bici nueva...

− ...

− Y mi juego de Mario Bros en cinco dimensiones para el PS3.

− Solo de puede hasta tres dimensiones ¿No?− Dijo el tonto de Mike.

− ¡Juro que es de cinco dimensiones!

¿Qué nadie podía creerse una mentirita piadosa por mi integridad psicológica?

Emmett, el traidor número uno, me miro maliciosamente.

− Si me das tu Playstation, quizas...

Arg, ¡Todo menos mi Playstation!

− No negocies Emmett, será Edward.

Sentencio Jasper por todos. Yo no sabía si estar feliz porque mi Play sería solo mío o triste porque no había manera de escaparse.

− Profesor− dijo la niña más enana, esa por la que Jasper moría− ¿Podríamos ir al baño un segundo?

− Pero rápido, si no quieren continuar su castigo mañana.− dijo el profesor mirándolas.

− ¿Nosotros también podemos?− pregunto Jasper, guiñándole un ojo a Alice, ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

− ¿Por qué todos al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué se tienen que ayudar a bajar los pantalones?

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

− Hoy sirvieron burritos en la cafetería y todos repetimos el plato− dijo Jacob, riendo.

Solo de imaginarlo, todos no echamos a reír.

− Vayan, vayan, pero vuelvan pronto.− Apuro el profesor con cara de asco, al igual que el de las niñas.

Corrimos como posesos por los pasillos del colegio hacía el baño y se me ocurrió la feliz idea de que estábamos huyendo todos. Vi a Swan caer una vez, pero a pesar de que los modales me indicaban que me parara a ayudarla, algo raro dentro de mí me hizo pasar de ella.

− ¿Para que se supone que vamos todos año baño?− pregunto Bella jadeando− ¿Será ahora?

− No, tonta. Vamos a prepararlos...− respondió su amiga.

− ¿Prepararnos?− pregunté confundido mientras Jake me jalaba del brazo.

Alice asintió.

− Le pague 10 dólares a McCarty para que le cepillara los dientes a Cullen.

− ¡Pero ya me cepille los dientes! ¡Lo Juro!− grite molesto, en serio me los había cepillado... mi mamá no me hubiese dejado de salir de casa si fuera de otro modo− ¡Suéltenme!

− Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.− dijo Alice finalmente.

¿Por qué coño nadie me creía? ¡Ya me había cepillado los dientes! Lo que le había dicho a Swan el otro día había sido solo para molestarla...

Mientras pensaba, Jake con su inigualable fuerza ya me había metido al baño.

Sin ningún cuidado o reparo Emmett saco mi cepillo de dientes −¿De donde lo había sacado?− y puso la crema de dientes en él.

− Rápido y sin dolor, hermano− dijo miándome malévolamente.

Jasper tenía un cepillo en la mano. ¿Qué cabello iba a peinar si Swan me había dejado calvo? Ah, como la odiaba. La mitad de mi hermosa cabellera había ido a parar en sus manos mientras que la otra mitad una peluquera la tuvo que quitar.

Cuando Mike y Jacob me tomaron por los brazos y empezaron a "ponerme decente" fue el momento en que empecé a maldecir hasta sus zapatos. Lo peor fue cuando se disponían a meterme la camisa en los pantalones y tras darle un puñetazo a Emmett en la cabeza cuando me quería quitar los pantalones, yo solito me arregle la ropa.

Salí enfurruñado del baño, seguido por los demás. Cuando llegamos al salón Brandon y Swan aún no habían llegado... siempre había escuchado cosas sobre que las mujeres tardaban mucho en el baño, pero nunca pensé que fuera cierto hasta ese día. Cuando ambas llegaron, Bella estaba totalmente cambiada... y a pesar de que lucía, Mmm... _Linda_, no pude evitar reírme como tonto, aunque me provoco golpear a los demás por reírse también.

El profesor no salio en lo que tardo el castigo, lo cual me gusto... no quería asociar el salón de arte con un asqueroso beso, aunque quizás asociaría a todo el instituto con eso.

Al finalizar, el salón casi rechinaba de limpio... Después de que Jasper comprobara que mi aspecto siguiera igual que antes, salimos del salón en una fila india. Nos desorganizamos cuando ya estábamos afuera.

− ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?− pregunto Emmett haciendo gala de su idiotez.

− Que va, Edward es muy noble para eso...− dijo Mike defendiéndome. Sentí una oleada de afecto hacía él.

− Solo es un experimento, no hay sentimientos...− murmuro Jasper.

− Pero hombre, ¡Ellos se odian!− exclamo Jake.

− Nada va a cambiar− dije testarudamente− Solo es un experimento, más nada.

Intente ponerme serio mientras caminaba, ver la cosa lo más objetivamente posible... y ni siquiera sabía que significaba esa palabra, aunque mi papá la decía mucho con sus pacientes.

− ¡Aquí!− dijo Newton conteniendo la voz, emocionado.

Habíamos llegado al rincón más apartado del estacionamiento, donde estaban nuestras bicis estacionadas.

− ¿Tan rápido?− pregunte y toda la seriedad adquirida se evaporo.

− Si, si− dijo Jake alentándonos− tengo que llegar a casa pronto.

− Cinco segundos nada más− dijo Whitlock con voz contenida.

Todos miraron como si fuera a pasar _ya_.

− ¿Podrían darse la vuelta?− pregunto la niña, mi futura chica besada.

Yo también quería que se dieran la vuelta, incluso sentí algo se simpatía por Bella, ya que ella pasaba por lo mismo que yo, pero al ver que todos empezaban a reírse como locos preferí seguirles el juego.

− No, no− dijo de nuevo Jacob − queremos ver, no valdría la pena.

− La pena la pasaremos nosotros, tonto− espetó molesta Swan.

¡Cuanta razón tenía!

− Ok, verán, pero no se rían− Dije yo, recuperando la seriedad perdida, con ese tono que sabia usar para callar a todos.

Los mire con el ceño fruncido y dio resultado casi instantáneo, me miraron como unos corderitos ante un león. Casi pude reírme de sus expresiones, si es que no hubiese sabido lo que venía...

Creo que me puse nervioso. Las manos me temblaron un poquito y baje la mirada instintivamente, el corazón me latía incomodo por tener que besarla a _ella_... Y estaba justo en frente.

− ¿Qué están esperando? ¿La marcha nupcial?− mascullo Emmett aguantándose la risa.

_Relájate, Edward_. Me dije fracasando estrepitosamente. ¿Quién daría el primer paso? Tenía unas ganas locas de reír, por lo que apreté la mandíbula y fruncí el rostro. Mis labios estaban firmemente cerrados... ni modo que los fuera a abrir.

Cuando subí la mirada esperando a que el momento pasara sin tener que moverme, la vi con la misma expresión de piedra que la mía. No parecía que ella fuera a ahorrarme la vergüenza de iniciar el beso.

_Vamos, Edward... tu eres valiente. Se valiente.− _Me animo la vocecita de mi cabeza.

Casi fue otra persona la que puso mis manos sobre sus hombros y la empujo hacía mi.

− Acabemos con esto de una vez, Bella− Dije con una voz hasta ahora nunca antes conocida por mi, más ronca, más madura...

Entonces, siendo todo lo valiente que pude ser en mi primer beso y recordando que tenía que unir mis labios a los de ella, corte la separación que había y los toque inseguro, antes de presionarlos un poco más.

*******

Continuará...

PD: ¡Lo Prometo!

PD: Tarde o Temprano (xD)


End file.
